Opposites Attract
by FikeLover
Summary: Nothing he tried could get the vision of the goth to go away. There was no denying it anymore. He had a crush. A huge fucking crush. (Ike is based on my headcanons, while Firkles is inspired by a friend)
1. What is this?

It was 8:30 on Monday morning, and Ike was at his locker. Well, it was a new week of school, and he wasn't all that excited for it. Sure, he was a genius, but that didn't mean he had to like school. He found it boring to be honest. He already knew practically everything that they did in class, and the education that was new? He picked it up in no time, it took on average one lesson. He checked his schedule quickly. Noticing he had maths, he sighed. At least he could relax in that class. That and science were his strongest subjects. So he was able to relax in both of those classes, a fact that he appreciated.

He turned away from his locker, wanting to go get a drink from the water fountain, when he saw _them_ walking past. Instinctively, his eyes followed the small figure of Firkle. He knew them only from seeing them around, skipping class. Yet whenever he saw them, he felt like his heart started beating faster, and he got a bit weaker at the knees, which was precisely what was happening to him at that moment. His eyes continued to trail them until they walked out of sight. He face palmed angrily. Why did he feel like that every time they walked close to him and whenever he saw them? He barely fucking knew them! Shaking his head in an angry manner, he started walking towards the water fountain, needing something to drink.

* * *

As Ike reached his house after walking home at the end of school, he opened the door and walked inside, closing it angrily without slamming it. All fucking day the small goth had been planted in his mind. All fucking day. The lip piercings not fading away. Fucking hell. He fiddled with one of his own piercings that was located on his eyebrow, a trait he had picked up for some reason. He didn't even notice his brother wave and say hello, instead walking up the stairs to his room, dumping his bags in front of the door. He opened it before walking in, slamming the door behind him and flopping on his bed, hands covering his face. Nothing he tried could get the vision of the goth to go away. There was no denying it anymore. He had a crush. A huge fucking crush. On a kid he barely knew. He groaned into his hands. As he heard a knock on the door, he frowned and removed his hands from his face.

"It's unlocked," he called, watching as the door opened and Kyle walked into the room.

"Hey Ike," he said with a smile on his face. Ike pushed himself up to get a better look at his brother. He was wearing the same old green ushanka, but was wearing jeans and a shirt instead of his usual clothing attire. Ike flopped back down.

"Hey Kyle…" he muttered, rubbing an eye quickly. Itchy eyes...man they sucked. Kyle sighed, walking over and sitting on the corner of Ike's bed as he could tell that something was bothering his brother.

"Ike, what's going on? You're usually way more talkative than this. What's bothering you?" Kyle asked him, the older male's green eyes staring at him, looking concerned.

Ike sighed. "I don't really want to discuss it…" he muttered. He wasn't a fan of talking about personal issues, but if there was anything Kyle had learned over the years, it was how to get Ike to spill whatever was going on in his life. It's why Ike considered his house to the least private place in the world.

"Ike, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. How many times have I helped you in the past?" Kyle stated, reaching over and removing the Canadian's hoodie so that it didn't cover his face anymore.

Ike frowned again. It was easier for him to just spill the information right now rather than be subjected to Kyle's constant nagging for him to say it. "Fine. You want to know? I have a crush. A huge crush. I barely see them, yet today, I couldn't get them out of my mind," he muttered. "And since I barely see them, I don't know them at all, and because of that, this whole scenario is worsened…" he sighed.

Kyle's lips curled up into a small smirk. "Ah, so my little brother is in love is he? How sweet~" he purred teasingly, before standing up. "But for real, the only way you will be able to do something about it is if you get close to them," he said. "And I suggest, if you really like them how you do, is to introduce yourself to them and slowly get to know them. Tell them your name, and proceed from there,"

Ike slowly pushed himself up at Kyle's words. "You think I should…?" he asked. Kyle nodded in response. "But what if they don't-" he started to say, before being cut off mid-sentence by Kyle.

"Trust me Ike. You'll never know unless you try," he said firmly, before smiling properly. "It's weird to see you growing up so fast…I remember when you were just a baby…" he said softly.

"Let's not get all mushy and sentimental now Kyle," Ike said, sitting up properly. "I'll try to do what you said. Thank you for the advice," he said, smiling softly.

"You're welcome Ike. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Stan. Love you," he said as he walked over to door, opening it and walking out.

"Love you too," he said as the door closed. He laid back down on his bed again, smiling properly now, closing his eyes.


	2. First Impressions

Mažasis šūdas žiebtuvėlio: Little shit of a lighter.  
Mažasis šūdas: Little shit.

(Firkle speaks Lithuanian)

* * *

"Bye lover boy~" Kyle called out after Ike hopped out of the car and grabbed his bags, before driving off. Ike turned around, flipping his brother off before pulling out his phone in order to check the time. 8:10 – perfect, he still had time to find Firkle and try to talk to them for once. He walked up to the building, entering the facilities, his eyes flickering left to right, trying to see if Firkle was around. No luck yet, they didn't seem to be on the premises. He sighed, before heading down the hall to get to his locker, opening it and dumping his bags in it, proceeding to lock it and start walking down the hall again. Maybe Firkle was here, but were hiding around a corner or something. You never knew. He scrathed his head, before looking up and allowing his eyes to glance left and right. As soon as he heard someone mutter to the left of him, he quickly glanced over, and once his heart started beating faster, he instantly knew it was Firkle. He swallowed nervously. This…was going to be more difficult to do than even he imagined, and he imagined that it was going to be pretty fucking difficult.

He inched over to where the Goth was standing, until he was able to hear what Firkle was saying.

"Mažasis šūdas žiebtuvėlio…" they muttered, as Ike watched them fiddle with their lighter.

" _Woah. That language sounds awesome…"_ Ike thought to himself. He didn't know any other languages, he just never got into the idea or found it useful. But he liked the sound of the language that Firkle just used. He reached where they were standing before leaning against the wall and clearing his throat.

"Uh…Excuse me…?" he muttered, just loud enough for the goth to hear, or so he hoped. He was right however, as they turned around and looked up at Ike.

"What?" The goth said, clearly annoyed at the fact that their lighter wasn't working. Ike looked down at them. Wow. He knew they were short, but not this short. But then again, Ike himself was exactly six foot, so they just seemed shorter than usual to him.

"Uh…Hi…I felt the need to introduce myself to you…My name is Ike Broflovski…" he started off, clearly nervous as hell. Firkle pulled out their box of cigarettes, shoving the one they were just trying to light but failing back in. As they pushed the box back in their pocket, they looked up at Ike again.

"Yeah, I know who you are," the goth muttered with a small nod of the head. "That's due to all the conformist fuckers who talk about you and how smart you apparently are…".

"Oh, ok…" Ike muttered. So they did know who he was. Well, that made it a little bit easier he guessed. He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the ground, avoiding the goths gaze and trying to hide his nervous blush. "So…How have you been lately?" he asked, his voice soft.

The goth raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine," they stated bitterly. Ike nodded softly in response.

"Well, that's good…" he said, before looking at his phone, groaning internally as he saw the time.

"I need to go to class…" he muttered, still with a nervous blush on his face. He raised his head slightly so that he could look at the goth. "Well…I have to head back to my locker now…I guess I'll see you around…?" he said, scratching the back of his neck again. The goth shrugged.

"Sure. I guess," they stated bluntly. Ike smiled a little bit at the response. Maybe this had turned out better than what he thought.

"Well…see you later…" he mumbled, before turning around and walking off. " _You idiot"_ he thought to himself. He felt like his nervousness had ruined any chances he may have had to get to know them better. He was kicking himself.

Firkle watched as the Canadian walked off back down the hall, shaking their head slowly, still in a bad mood.

"Conformist Justin Timberlake wannabe…" they mumbled darkly. Firkle proceeded to pull out their pack of cigarettes again along with their lighter, taking one of the fags out of the box and trying to light it again. No luck, their lighter was out of fluid.

"Mažasis šūdas..." they growled angrily as they shoved all of the items back in their pocket, walking in the opposite direction that Ike went, their head lowered and a frustrated expression of their face.


	3. Oh no

(I should mention that Firkle is gender-fluid)

Firkle was walking home slowly after the end of the school day, not that they had gone to any classes. They were headed to their abusive mother's house, not that their father was any better. They ended up arriving home quicker than what they originally planned, their head filled with thoughts about what occurred this morning at school. They opened the door, closing it behind them, before heading off into their home at their mothers house. The basement. As they entered the basement, they slowly walked down the stairs, before falling onto their bed. They didn't feel too good. Not that they were sick, they just had a funny feeling in their stomach that hadn't left them since early this morning at school. Groaning into the mattress, they tried to think about when exactly and what exactly may have caused their feelings at this moment. Tracing back every event that had happened in the space of when they woke up to now, they buried their face in their pillow. When they got to a particular scene, they froze, automatically knowing that that exact moment was when they started to feel funny. As the scene replayed in their head over and over, they sighed. Who was it that was talking to them?! As the scene played more, they noticed that their lighter didn't work at that moment, and the voice had a small…Canadian accent? ' _Oh fuck!'_ they thought jolting upright as their eyes widened immediately. It was Ike! They had felt funny after talking to him…Well, it was just a feeling right? Not like they had any ideas or things yet…Yeah…nothing, it was just a funny feeling. Slowly getting off the bed, they walked over to the other side of the room grabbing some fluid for their lighter, and pulling out the actual lighter. After filling it up, they pulled out their cigarettes, taking one out of the pack and lighting it up quickly, taking a long drag and slowly blowing out the smoke. They sighed again, backtracking over to the bed and slumping down on it, taking another drag of the cigarette, before taking a pillow and covering their face with it, screaming as loud as they could.. Their mother wasn't home so, it didn't matter if they made any noise right now. They were so fucking frustrated and confused. Why did they feel so weird now? Right at this moment, even thinking of the Canadian was enough to make them feel weak, nothing like the 'hardcore goth' they claimed to be.

Grabbing their phone out of their pocket, they dialled Henrietta's number. Maybe talking to the other goths would help them feel better. They took another drag, before throwing the cigarette on the ground, crushing it underneath their boot as they held the phone to their ear, listening to the ringing of the phone, drumming their fingers as they waited for the female goth to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice from the other side of the phone said. Firkle laid down on the bed before talking.

"Henri?" they replied. "It's Firkle,"

"Ah, hello Firkle," Henrietta said, smiling. She was at home, writing some poetry, a fairly normal past-time for her. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Well…yes and no? Yes in the fact that physically I'm ok, but emotionally, I feel a lot different and weirder," they mumbled into the phone.

Henrietta stopped writing and leaned back in her chair, frowning. "What's wrong then?" she asked, holding her phone close to her ear as she put her pen down on top of her notepad.

Firkle went silent for a moment, before sighing. "…I think...I think I may have a crush on a conformist…" they muttered, covering the majority of their face with a pillow even though no one was around to witness their embarrassment.

Henrietta didn't respond as they took in exactly what Firkle said. So, it had finally happened. The self-proclaimed 'hardcore goth' had a crush. It was very surprising, given their hatred of love.

"Well Firkle…It's nothing to feel ashamed about," Henrietta said. As she had grown older, her opinion on 'conformists' had dampened, though she still didn't like or appreciate them. But since it was Firkle who had a crush on one, she decided to be nicer. "So, who is it?" she asked.

Firkle groaned into the pillow that was still covering their face. "It's that Canadian boy I told you about…Ike…" they whispered. "I like him…"

Henrietta went silent. She knew Kyle, which was how she knew Ike as well as Firkle telling her about him. "There is nothing wrong with that sweetie," she said. "But I know you are feeling uncomfortable about it…But hey. Micheal, Pete and I are having a Goth get-together this sunday, and they asked me to invite you. Maybe you could talk to me about what is going on exactly then?" she asked.

Firkle slowly removed the pillow that was covering their face. "Yeah…That sounds like it'd help…at least I can talk to you face to face about it," they said. "So…I guess I'll see you guys there?"

"Of course dear, see you then. Bye," Henrietta said, as she hung up and placed the phone next to her, before picking up her pen and resuming her poetry writing.

"Bye Henri," they said softly, before placing the phone on the floor next to their bed, covering their face with the pillow again. At least they were going to talk to all the goths in a get together after tomorrow. It would be just like old times with one tiny exception. They didn't have a crush back then.


	4. What do I do?

It was now Sunday, and Firkle was over at Henrietta's house with the three other goths, smoking like usual. Firkle was leaning on Henrietta's shoulder, while Pete was sitting in Michael's lap. Firkle looked over at the two males, rolling their eyes before resuming their position. The two of them were so in love, it was ridiculous. Both Henrietta and Firkle knew years before Micheal and Pete had even gotten together that they were clearly heads over heels in love with each other. But right now, Firkle wasn't really interested in the two of them, but instead were focused on wondering what the hell to do about their own crush. A million thoughts were racing through Firkle's head as they tugged at Henrietta's dress.

"Uh…Henri?" they murmured softly. Henrietta proceeded to look down at the small goth, smiling softly.

"Yes Firkle?" she responded, still looking down of them, taking a drag of her cigarette, only turning away to blow it out before looking back at Firkle.

"Do…do you think we can talk about…this crush I have now?" they whispered, clearly embarrassed about having a crush on a conformist. It didn't sit well with them. Henrietta nodded in response, placing an arm around them

"Of course we can," she said. "What do you want to discuss first regarding him?" As soon as Pete heard this he sat up in Michaels' lap.

"What are you two discussing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Henrietta looked up at Pete quickly, before looking back down at Firkle, giving the small goth a look that asked 'Is it ok if I tell him what is going on?' Firkle furrowed their brow for a second as they thought about it, before shrugging, as if to say it was fine by them.

"We're discussing Firkle's crush," Henrietta said, as blunt as you like. Firkle blushed in embarrassment -even though they said that it was fine to tell the two other goths- and hid their face in Henrietta's side. Pete let the edges of his lips curl upwards into a smirk.

"Ah, our little 'hardcore' goth is in love. I knew this day would come sometime. So, who is it?" he asked in a teasing tone. Firkle glared at him, before burying their face back in Henri's side. Pete immediately felt bad about it. Firkle didn't seem to understand that it was teasing. He remembered when he first developed a crush on Michael. He didn't take to well to teasing about it either, but being a goth, he didn't show any emotion, or at least he tried not to.

"Sorry Firkle…" he muttered, moving into Michael more. The older goth proceeded to place his arms around Pete, who snuggled into him.

Firkle sighed and looked up at Henrietta. "What do I do? I'm so clueless…I don't want to scare him off with my attitude…" they mumbled. Henrietta looked down, taking a drag of their cigarette and blowing it away from the small goth, before talking. "Well, the most you can do right now is try to be close to him I guess. Who initiated the conversation that you two had? You or him?" she asked.

Firkle rubbed an eye, clearly tired today. They didn't get much sleep last night, they only ever fell asleep around people they were comfortable with. Who were the goths, and they felt like they would pass out at any minute. "He did…" they mumbled. Henrietta smiled at the answer.

"Well, that's good for you," she said. "I think that means he wants to be your friend, or at least get to know you better, so that's an advantage. I'd be more concerned that it wouldn't work if you talked to him first," she muttered. Firkle yawned softly, slowly closing their eyes. "Plus, Firkle, remember what I told you regarding lipstick. Leave a stain on something, and it says 'This is mine. I claimed it'," she said. "Use that to your advantage ok?" Firkle nodded at what Henrietta had just said, now slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

"I will…" they muttered. They knew what to do. They relaxed as Henrietta's hands started running through their hair, their eyes closing fully as they fell asleep fully on the female goth.


	5. Today's the day

It was a slow Sunday for Ike, and when Monday finally came around, he woke up both disappointed and excited. Disappointed because Monday meant another school day, but excited because he now could approach Firkle again. Maybe they would be in a better mood today. Who knew? That's what made him excited. He slowly got out of his bed, before proceeding to go through his usual morning routine. Nothing special was going to occur during his morning routine. As soon as he had brushed his teeth and got dressed, he went downstairs, where Kyle –surprisingly- was making breakfast.

"Are you sure you should be cooking? We don't want the house to burn down," he said as he walked over to the red headed male, staring down at what he was making. The red-head proceeded to grumble something under his breath, flipping Ike the bird. Ike gently smacked the back of the Kyle's head with a small smirk on his face.

"So what are you making?" he asked, looking at the pan again.

"Pancakes. Only thing I can cook…" he muttered. Ike raised an eyebrow. "Stan showed me how to make them remember?"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" he said. It had taken forever for Kyle to finally figure out how to make pancakes. It wasn't that hard, it's just that the redhead had no cooking ability what so ever. Ike could actually cook, but most of the time he didn't really want to. Which thankfully, was fine in the Broflovski household as Sheila still did most of the cooking.

Kyle glanced around to look at Ike. "So, are you going to talk to your crush again? You haven't even told me his or her name," he said. Ike just stared at Kyle with a frown, before sighing.

"Hopefully. And their name is Firkle," he stated. Kyle's eyes widened slightly as the name 'Firkle' was mentioned. They then put the pan down and turned around to face Ike properly.

"Firkle? Isn't that one of the goths?" he asked with a questioning look. Ike simply nodded in response. Kyle sighed. "Uh, Ike…I'm not sure if you trying to get with or actually managing to get with a Goth is the best idea. I'm really not trying to stop you from doing it, but I'm just saying, it may not be a good idea. They are all about how 'painful' life is, while you seem to enjoy life a fair amount. You'd be opposites," he said. Ike frowned at Kyle as he finished talking.

"Yeah, that may be true. But opposites attract," he said simply, before looking at the time on his phone. "Crap, I'm late…" he muttered as he stood up. "I don't have time for breakfast. I'll grab something at school," he said, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. "Bye Kyle!" he shouted from the front door into the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Firkle didn't sleep that night, tossing and turning. Not that that was really any different than how they usually were. When they looked at their clock, it read 7:30. They sighed before pushing themselves up out of bed, walking over to their cupboard which contained all their clothing. At least 95% of it was black clothing, which the goth was pleased with. The proceeded to get into their clothes, before heading upstairs. They knew that their mother wasn't home. Thank god, that bitch would be yelling at them to leave with allowing them to get fully ready. They head to the bathroom in order to put on their lipstick and eyeliner. The lipstick was especially important. They were an asexual, and kissing was disgusting to them, but Henrietta had said that leaving lipstick on him was a way to mark the person, so they had to kiss him. Well, they had to in order to mark him.

As soon as that was out of their way, they trudged into the kitchen, proceeding to grab the kettle and fill it up with some water, before setting it back down so that it could boil. As they waited, they pulled their cigarettes out of their pocket, taking one out of the packet and quickly lighting it up, inhaling as the smoke filled their lungs, before they slowly exhaled, a steady stream of smoke entering the atmosphere. They didn't remember the last time they had felt this nervous. Probably because they never had felt like this before. A loud ding made them jump. ' _Fuck!_ ' they thought as they turned around, glowering at the kettle before grabbing a travel mug and the shitty instant coffee that their mother always brought. As they poured some of the instant coffee into the mug followed by the water, they grabbed the sugar, adding five heaped tablespoons of the stuff before stirring. They then sealed the mug, before walking out the door, headed in the direction of the school.


	6. The Marking

As Ike reached the school grounds, he stopped out the front, looking at the front of the school. As the other kids walked past him, he stayed completely still, almost looking frozen and incapable of moving. He wasn't sure why he felt like he couldn't move apart from the fact that he was still nervous about talking to the smaller goth. Why?! They were just another person, regardless if he was crushing on them or not! Oh well…He resumed walking to the front door of the school, heading up the couple of steps. He stepped inside the school and headed to his locker. He entered his combination and opened the door, throwing his bag inside before closing it straight after. He leaned against it, taking a couple of deep breaths.

Honestly though, if Ike was nervous about simply talking to the goth just to not make a fool of himself, it was nothing compared to what Firkle was going through. They were even at school yet, and while they were displaying a calm exterior, their interior was going crazy, with millions of worries about what would happen going through their head. They were just on the opposite side of the street. They could ditch school and not worry about doing this. Just go have a proper coffee. But then they wouldn't mark him, and that was problematic enough. Growling at themselves, they crossed the street towards the school and walking up to the doors with their head lowered, pushing it open and going to their usual place where they hung out before class. They pulled out a cigarette and light it, taking a drag, feeling themselves relax a bit. They glanced around, not wanting to go and find Ike, just hoping he would just find them by himself.

About fifteen minutes passed before the bell finally rang for homeroom. Groaning, Ike grabbed his books and started to walk off towards the room. As he trudged down the hall, he looked around quickly, noticing a small figure wearing black. As he turned to look at them properly, he noticed that it was the youngest goth, and the one who he wanted to talk too. Good timing. He slowly approached the other goth, watching them as they looked up, their facial features not giving away anything. He couldn't tell at all how nervous they were inside.

He smiled at them softly. "Hey Firkle…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The goth slowly allowed a small smile to go on creep onto their face. Ugh, smiling…yuck. But they couldn't help it right now. "Hey Ike," they replied. "How are you?"

Ike was surprised at how welcoming they were being to him compared to the first time, but shook it off and shrugged. "Uh…same old I guess, still getting by. What about you?" he replied. Hey, if Firkle was going to reply, he was going to keep the conversation going for as long as he could.

Firkle shrugged. "I have been better, but same as you I guess…" they muttered quietly. With the abusive parents, the mental disorders, and the trauma that Firkle had gone through in their life, it was amazing that they were still pushing through. The goths were to thank for that really.

Ike nodded. "I see," he muttered. He glanced at the clock, still confident he could sneak a few more minutes of conversation with the goth. "So, what's up?" he asked them.

They pulled out another cigarette and their lighter, waving it at him. "Smoking," they said, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag, blowing the smoke off to the side. Dammit! Why couldn't they work up the courage to kiss him? The sooner they did, the sooner he was marked. _'Come on you dumb baby!'_ They thought to themselves, frustrated, still trying to not allow the frustration to show on their face, though they felt like they were failing.

On Ike's side, he could see the frustration building on their face, and he was starting to get a bit worried. Were they frustrated at him? He sure hoped not…That would be bad for his future chances. "Firkle…you ok? You seem frustrated…" he murmured, peering down at the small goth. "Anything you need to get out in the open?"

Firkle shook their head, looking down at the ground so that Ike wouldn't see the frustration that was still building up and showing in their expression. "No, I'm fine," they stated, not looking up at him.

Ike rubbed the back of his neck again, nodding slowly. "Right," he said. He looked at his phone. Shit, he really had to go now. "Look, I've gotta go, can we talk when I get out of class?" he asked.

Firkle nodded in reply. "Yeah, sure," they said.

Ike nodded. "Alright, good conversation. I'll talk to you later," he said with a small smile, before turning around and starting to walk off, before he heard Firkle cry out 'Wait!' and grab his arm. He frowned slightly and turned around. "Firkle, wha-" he started to say before he was cut off as he felt them tug him down then plant their lips on his cheek. His frown turned into a surprised look, eyes wide open. As they pulled away, he rose up slowly, a hand starting to move to the lipstick stained cheek before Firkle grabbed his arm again.

"Leave it or else," Firkle said, before turning around and walking off, a massive blush on their face. Ike on the other hand, was shocked, and couldn't help stare at them as they walked off, before trailing after them, now not caring he was going to miss class.


	7. It finds a way

Firkle kept walking off at the same pace, the blush having not left their face as they continued to walk away with their gaze tilted downwards. They didn't count on Ike catching up with them, so when they bumped into something right in front of them, they glanced up angrily, their gaze softening as soon as they saw it was Ike, tilting their head downwards again. They did not want him to see their blush. Ike crouched down slightly in order to stare right at them at their eye level.

They glanced at him, their head still tilted but their eyes moving upwards. "W-What do you want Ike?" they asked quietly. They had an urge to pull out a cigarette to calm their nerves, but decided against it. Not while Ike was standing right in front of them at eye level.

Ike sighed, still staring at them. "…Why?" he asked. "Why did you kiss me and then stop me wiping off the lipstick?". Inside, he was bursting with joy that they had kissed him, on the exterior though, he did not display any other emotion aside from a shocked look, which had almost completely disappeared.

Firkle's heart sank. _'He doesn't like me…He probably hates me…I'm such an idiot…"_ they thought sadly, wanting to curl up into a ball and disappear into the earth. They had kissed someone who didn't even like them, gotten attracted to them...Fuck it all. "No reason. You just looked like you wanted one, so I gave you one," they muttered, trying to put on a face that said they did not care whatsoever.

Ike sighed and shook his head. "Ok, Firkle, that is bullshit and you know it. You would not do that, especially to a person you only started talking to. Hell, you've probably only just met me. When I talked to you for the first time, it was probably the first time you had even seen me. You wouldn't kiss a person after that short of time usually, I know that much. So I need to know, what was the real reason?"

Firkle glared at him. Fucking hell, he called their bluff. But they had to clear some stuff up that he had said. "Ike…that's not true. It's not the first time I had seen you around, I have seen you countless times before… and I always saw you as someone special, but I never thought anything would be possible with you. That time on Friday when you first came and spoke to me, I'll admit it, I wasn't very welcoming, but I…nevermind. I wasn't welcoming, but it made me happy that you came and talked to me. At home, my feelings were fucked up tenfold. I don't like feelings, but they wouldn't stop when I was walking home. I literally had to get the goths advice on what to do, and they said…well…to do what I did…I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be telling you any of this," they said softly, covering their face with their hands, embarrassed that they had poured all this out to him.

Ike was shocked again. If everything that Firkle said was true, then holy shit. Ike had nothing to say. But he felt like he needed say something in return, even though it would be smarter not to. Probably what he felt would be best. "Ok…Firkle, I'm not going to hide the truth from you. I like you, I like you a whole lot. I only really accepted that fact on Friday as well, but if I said my heart didn't speed up every time I saw you, I would be a liar. I really like you, but the kiss, it just shocked me, I wasn't expecting it," he explained to the small goth, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave them a small, embarrassed smile.

Firkle proceeded to remove their hands from their face, peering at him. "A-are you serious? Do you mean all of that?" they questioned nervously. Attachment made them scared. Ever since their brother died when Firkle was five, it had made them afraid for any emotional bonds. The only exception to that had been the goths, who took them in. They truly loved the other goths, but not like this. They liked Ike differently. They didn't want to get attached and then lose him if they did.

Ike nodded, still staring at them on eye level. He didn't know what else he could say without sounding stupid. "Firkle..." he started off. "I…I really, really like you, and I just told you that…But there are a couple of more things that I need to do," he said, glancing around to see if anyone else was watching, when he saw that no one was around, he sighed softly, nervously looking back at them. "So…before you walked off, you kissed me, right here," he said, pointing to his cheek where the lipstick was stained on it. "Now, I never got to do anything after that. So here is how I'm going to return it,". And with those final words, Ike moved a hand to the small Goth's cheek, staring into their eyes for a couple of seconds before he pressed his lips to theirs. Nothing major or anything bad was happening. Just an innocent kiss between two people.

Firkle's eyes widened and they jolted back slightly, a finger resting on their lips, the expression on their face signifying the shock they felt at what had just happened. However, after a moment, they found that their lips were back against Ike's in a sweet, tender kiss.


End file.
